lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor in the House
Doctor in the House is the ninth level in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Characters HEROES *Mister Fantastic *Invisible Woman *The Thing *Human Torch *Nick Fury VILLAINS *Green Goblin HENCHMEN *Doombots Non-Playable Characters *Doctor Doom (cameo) *Silver Surfer (non-speaking cameo) *Loki (non-speaking cameo) *Phil Coulson (cameo) Locations *Latveria Synopsis At Baxter Building, where the Fantastic Four live. It is shown being cleaned off since Doc Ock wreck it. Nick Fury arrives and explains Magneto stole the Tesseract at the X-Mansion and they manage to track the signal at Latveria, where Doctor Doom is at. Fury explains it is now time to move to Operation Latveria, Mister Fantastic asked why it took so long to plained, Fury says approvals, counter signals, all notes, and hard work. Mister Fantastic says if Doom combines the Tesseract and the Cosmic Bricks, it will be dangerous. The Fantastic Four leaves the building and they head to the Fantasticar and Fury joins them in their operation. The Fantastic Four and Nick Fury head to Latveria and are at Latverian airspace. Suddenly, they are fired at incoming bots. They send the Fantasticar to autopilot so they can jump in. Human Torch and Nick Fury leave them to secure the landing zone, while the rest of the Fantastic Four jump out the car and they skydive down into the castle. As they hit the bottom, the guilds fire rockets at them, but Invisible Women uses her powers to deflect them. The Thing sees Green Goblin's helicopter, meaning he is here with Doctor Doom, as he is hiring every villain he can find. Suddenly, Doombots show up and try to destroy them, but they take them out quick. Mister Fantastic tries to call Fury, but the comm tower with the jamming device is interfering with their calls. Invisible Woman uses her telekinesis to build some stairs out of the three platforms revealed by Mister Fantastic, then they climb up to the next ledge. The Thing uses his special ability to pull a rock up from the ground, then toss it at the cracked wall above. They clumb the grapple point and pull the switch at the end of the corridor to reveal a ladder for the rest of the group. Invisible Woman’s telekinesis redirects the laser beam into the dish on the other side of the chasm creating a bridge for them to cross. Then they find the comm tower and they disable it, allowing Fury to call them. He says he and Human Torch are on the other side of the castle and they need help. The Fantastic Four head from their side, deactivating the security camera and lasers. They smash another cracked wall, move the container there with telekinesis, and squeeze through the grate and glide across the gap to the right. They pull down the grapple point and use the Fantastic 4 pad to transform into a chip, completing the circuit necessary to extend the bridge below to the next area. They head to the other side to see Human Torch and Fury in trouble. The bridge is disempowered and Invisible Woman uses her force field on the pad to redirect the laser beam into the dish on the left, powering up the bridge. They rescue Human Torch and Nick Fury. Then everyone unlocks the elevator and they head inside to the tower. As they enter, Green Goblin, who was expecting Spider-Man, suddenly appears, knocks out Human Torch and battles the Fantastic Four. Goblin will start off by flying out of the room, and then back in, smashing some windows in the process. The Fantastics rebuild their pieces into a green-handled crate, then toss it at the flying menace. Once he’s down, they close the distance and hit him a few times. Goblin will fly through a second window, creating more pieces with which they build a giant tennis racket to attack him. At this point, Goblin will fly through the back window, knocking down the pieces needed to build a Fantastic 4 pad. They use it to transform into a control tower, messing up Goblin’s glider. Then they finish off Green Goblin, and head to confront Doctor Doom. He threatens them with his Doom Ray of doom. They mock him as it doesn't work on them, but Loki, who is watching at distance, sends rocks plummeting at the Fantastic Four and he and Doom escapes. Trivia Walkthrough Category:Levels